


Clean me off (I'm so dirty babe)

by watchthequeenconquer



Category: My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Gerard Way, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romantic Face Punching, Secret Relationship, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge Era, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthequeenconquer/pseuds/watchthequeenconquer
Summary: Gerard is just trying to get clean for once. Frank has no intention of letting that happen.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Clean me off (I'm so dirty babe)

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted cause I deleted a year or so ago by accident.
> 
> Despite it's super original title, it's an old favourite. My first My Chem fic during the hiatus and now they're back up but we're all stuck inside and is this the real life or just fantasy? 
> 
> Enjoy x

“…A stain that never comes off the sheets…” Gerard sings to himself, wishing his shaking hands were as assured as his voice was as he crams himself into the tiny touring bathroom and turns on the tap.

His cringeworthily loud over projection echoes noisily off the chipped tiles and grimy walls. He shivers as the still cold water runs over, bouncing as nervously from foot to foot as the confined space will allow while he waits for the temperature to improve.

“Clean me off…” He continues, doing his best to distract himself from his own anxiety and focus on the task to come all in one.

Aside from being a performance queen, the reason beside his sudden urge to burst into song in this less-than-acoustically sound bathroom is two-fold. Firstly, he’s sure he was pitchy on stage tonight and he’s not sure whether to blame the reverb or his embarrassingly flagging fitness only a quarter of the way through their set.

The second is to create the illusion of privacy in the inhumanely small space he has holed himself up in. Trying desperately not to step into the toilet with no lid as he manoeuvres, Gerard drags his tie off over his head, taking a second to push his sweat soaked black fringe out of his eyes before hastily unbuttoning his shirt and letting it slide slickly to the floor.

“I’m so dirty babe…” Gerard exhales uneasily, hating the break in his tone and wondering if he sounded this bad on stage. If a certain _guitarist_ didn’t demand all of his attention, maybe he’d be able to focus more on his vocals...

He felt so filthy, and not in the kind of vaguely hot, homicidal way that the lyrics he’s belting out might suggest. Granted, he wasn’t known to be the most hygienic member of the band, but the sweltering summer heat, the stage lights and being trapped in all that black and stage make up had really left his skin crawling,

Without a shower readily accessible and the tour bus out of the question, this was the only option. Swallowing hard, Gerard kicked off his combat boots, half tripping and falling in his haste, cursing as he banged his elbow on the sink top.

“Fuck!” He swore with an embarrassingly high squeak, righting himself and attempting to shake off one leg at a time while cradling his surely all but severed limb. The temptation to give up in his post-show state of exhaustion was overwhelming. Why the fuck was he doing this again?

“Are you okay in there?” A worried voice pierces through his own internal battling, causing his face to heat up at his own ineptitude and maybe something more, twisting darkling in his stomach.

That was why.

“Fine!” Gerard calls back, wincing at the high, almost insincere register his tone reaches. Accepting he will need his arms to get this done, the eternal struggle with his too-tight jeans comes to an end.

Sighing, the singer does his best to avoid raking himself over in the mirror, suddenly beyond self-conscious as he unwillingly runs his hands over the soft rolls of his hips and down to the waistband of his underwear.

It is a relief to get them off, drenched with sweat (and dear god, was that a wet patch at the front?) but now he feels ridiculously exposed. Don’t think, just act, like he had been trying to attempt by going on stage sober recently…he wanted a drink so badly in that moment it made his head spin.

“What’s the hold up?” The voice persists from the other side of the door, urgency seeping through the cracks.

“Fuckin’ hold your dick for a second!” Gerard shouts back, lashing out to kick the door. Fuming a little, he tries to focus on his breathing even though he’s already reddening at the thought of what he’s about to do.

He’s humiliated now and it’s all the fault of Frank Iero. Frank had been the one to initiate their on-stage relationship all those weeks ago, and this time was no different. Climbing up on the amp that Gerard had cocked his leg up on, Frank began to grind sloppily up and down his thigh while still thrashing away on his guitar, barely missing a chord while Gerard was interacting with the audience. With Ray unhelpfully picking up the solo, Gerard responded by dragging Frank down to clash their mouths together, thrusting up into the contact as he tasted their shared sweat and blood as their teeth smashed together desperately before pushing him off roughly to continue the song.

While their performance-based antics were now old news, the post-show overflow was still unchartered territory. Clambering out of the lights after their final bows, Gerard had barely had a chance to heave in a breath before Frank was upon him, slamming him into the stage equipment and claiming his mouth again.

“Let’s fuck.” Frank moaned into Gerard’s still spluttering mouth.

“Wha-what?” Gerard managed pathetically, painfully aroused already but also acutely aware that they had barely made it into the vacant wing before Frank had pounced on him. What is a tech caught them, or worse yet, one of their label appointed minders? His head was swimming, grasping for clarity as the smaller man attacked his neck.

“Now!” Frank demanded with a forceful growl that only made Gerard moan louder, twisting his hands in his long dark hair and yanking on it to emphasis his point. Gerard’s body began responding, involuntarily jerking up into the contact that the mere collision of their bodies together represented. He was meant to be the older, worldlier one – why was he this close to getting off like a desperate teenager that had even been touched yet?

Just becoming conscious of the fact that Frank’s hands were deftly in the process of undoing his pants in the very public setting, Gerard reacted in the only way he deemed affective, stopping Frank with a hard shove that sent him staggering.

“Dressing room!” He panted, less commanding than he would’ve liked, before loping off in what he hoped look like a semi-masculine run rather than a defensive retreat.

By some miracle of athletic divinity, Gerard had beat his band mate back to the room. Panicking with only seconds to make a decision, his brain helpfully decided the best course of action was to seek refuge in the bathroom the size of a shoebox.

“What the fuck, Gerard!” Frank had cried out in exasperation upon discovering this development.

“I just need a minute to…freshen up!” Gerard nearly punched himself in the face at the bullshit he had spurted for a moment’s reprieve to get himself together.

And that was how he had ended up here.

It wasn’t that Gerard wasn’t more than down for whatever Frank had to offer. It was just that every other time had been properly post show at one of their hotel stays.

This was spontaneous and even though the adrenaline coursing through his veins was screaming at him to get on with it, he wasn’t sure if he was ready. More to the point, he wasn’t ready to exposure himself and his body when he was less than prepared for the experience.

So now he is going to attempt to clean his asshole in the least delicate situation known to mankind. This is so not how he had envisioned “making it” would be.

Bracing himself on his arms, Gerard gracelessly halls himself up onto the edge of the sink, almost slipping in the process. If he injures himself during this, he’s never going to live it down.

“Just kill me now?” He mutters to himself or whatever vengeful spirits may be listening as he begins inching downward, lowering himself into the mouth of the basin, praying to whomever might be listening that he doesn’t get mortifyingly stuck (damn thick hips!).

The trickle of water that runs down his track has Gerard shivering in discomfort, before the warmth transforms into a more enjoyable sensation. His traitorous dick jumps enthusiastically in responds as he sucks one of his own fingers as thoroughly as humanely possible with his fuck buddy waiting outside in preparation – he really is a masochist, isn’t he? – before it takes the suicidal plunge.

Here’s the point of no return, respectability be damned. He knew he was overthinking it, with his naturally tendency towards the overdramatic (and let’s be honest, it’s hardly the first time he’s done this), but Gerard still sucks in a tense breath as the single digits prods at his hole, gently seeking entrance as his wrist angles awkwardly to accommodate.

Feeling the rigid set of his shoulders and back, the front man is sure that the tension is doing nothing to relax the tightly clenched ring of muscles as he pokes insistently.

“Fuck it.” He murmurs to himself, before giving his already attentive cock a premeditative squeeze at the base. His hand shifts of its own accord, rolling up lazily to tease the head.

“Uh, fu-ugh.” Gerard sighs, throwing his head back a little shamelessly, his thighs spreading appreciatively. The tiniest application of friction to his untended dick is enough. He feels the sharp burn when his finger finally enters, pulling it out again to ensure its wet enough under the water stream before delving deeper as he begins to work himself open.

“For fuck’s sake Gee, I can hear you in there! If you don’t let me in, I’m kicking the damn door down.” Frank threatens venomously, startling Gerard from his concentration on his methodical motions.

“Just one more minute!” Gerard sounds desperate even to his own ears as he begins to move inside himself earnestly.

He needs to be remotely clean…didn’t they have Mexican for dinner last night? Oh god, when was the last time he took a dump? Is that the pressure building up in his belly…did he need to take one now?

There is no covering up the half cry, half moan when two more not well enough lubricated fingers follow the first. Gerard hisses in pain as he scissors his hand, hanging his head in growing embarrassment when his dick begins to weep and strangled sparks of stray pleasure begin to shoot up his bent spine.

“Oh, shit…”

The words die on his lips when a loud creaking preludes the door slamming open. His mouth is a perfect O, hazel eyes wide and petrified as Frank takes in the scene before him. And fuck himself, despite the fear and the pain and the devastating humiliation, his fingers are still working inside of him, losing their original purpose in a less worthy, far more lusty pursuit.

“So this is what you came in here?” Frank asks accusingly, chewing his tantalisingly full lips in exasperation as his eyes making Gerard feel more naked than he knew was possible.

“I-I can explain…” Gerard stutters helplessly. If any number of gods that he has offended wished to strike him down, now would be the ideal moment. 

“I-I wanted to be – uh – ready for you?”

“Ready? By fucking yourself open on your own hand?” Frank demands, still staring incredulously, stripping Gerard of any shred of dignity he may have still possessed.

The only sound that fills the space between them is the running of the water. Gerard is completely lost for words – his only saving grace is that his fingers have finally found the decency to stop moving. All that’s left in place is the dull burn, weighted out by the sinking feeling in his chest. He just wanted to get clean for once – this was not how this was supposed to go!

“Unbelievable…” Frank shakes his head almost solemnly, taking a step closer into the cramped space.

“Frank, please…” Gerard winces, vulnerably dragging his knees up towards his chest and trying to make himself as small as possible.

“Can you even...I can’t…you’re just…unbelievably fucking hot, Gee.”

“Huh?”

“Do you know how sexy that is?” Frank declares hotly before reaching up to capture Gerard’s mouth midway through its best imitation of a land-bound goldfish. Any previous thoughts regarding his formative actions have gone out the window as Frank’s delicious tongue laps into his mouth encouragingly and begins exploring every crevice.

When they break apart, breathing raggedly, Gerard decides its best to go for deniability because cleanliness suddenly just doesn’t feel like the right fit for the mood.

“But I – I just – want to be good for you, Frankie.” Gerard murmurs submissively, hearing how wrecked his voice sounds as he presses his forehead into Frank’s in a moment of tenderness.

“Oh yeah, I definitely need to fuck you now.” Frank responses hungrily, pulling back to shed his clothes without further preamble. The speed and effectiveness with which he is able to get naked is almost offensive to Gerard – how with his most concerted efforts did it take him so long?

“Wait…here?” Gerard queries stupidly, horror dawning slowly on his face as all the issues with this risky course of action hit him. With nothing to dry himself with, his lower back, thighs and ass are soaking wet. Mikey could come innocently searching for his absent older brother, Bob is just a dick who would never let them forget it and poor Ray is never in the right place at the right time! Besides, there is barely enough room in here to squeeze out a shit (he really needs to think about bodily excrement in sexual situations…) let alone fuck!

“Yep.” Frank confirms, popping the p obscenely and leaving no room for argument as he begins to rub distracting circles into the exposed skin as Gerard’s hips, “Now hold yourself up.”

“But the guys…ah, ah!” Gerard cuts himself off with a breathless cry as Frank begins pumping his dick. This isn’t right – any number of people related to him or not could walk in at any second and his body is thrumming like a live wire at the mere thought of it.

“I texted them. Already on the bus, sweetheart.” Frank promises as he works him up into a messy, quivering lather before leering, unable to help himself, “Besides, you totally wanted me to walk in on you, didn’t you?”

“Me? No idea...ah…what you’re…hmph…talking about…!” Gerard spits out as defensively as possible amidst losing the ability to string a coherent sentence together. He is biting his lip so hard he’s drawing blood, already trembling like a little virgin as Frank continues jacking him, unphased.

“Bullshit, you get off on it. Always have to be centre stage, don’t you my little attention slut?” Frank presses, mouth as filthy as the increasing pressure of his hand.

The degrading nature of the statement only makes Gerard hotter, cry out harder, protest louder when Frank stops working him over abruptly. He nearly falls off the sink in earnest when Frank collects the pre-cum oozing from his dick, using it to slick up his own.

"Come on, lift yourself up." Frank coaxes almost sweetly as Gerard hesitates. Even with his legs hanging over the edge, the angle isn't right for Frank to get at him properly. The thought of dangling himself precariously off it has him breaking out into an altogether different kind of sweat. He can feel the beads of perspiration rolling down his back into his ass crack. 

"I'll fall!" Gerard protests shrilly. 

"Relax, I've got you princess - you've just got to use your arms to hold yourself and leave the rest to me." Frank whispers, half joking, half reassuring as he pulls Gerard to the edge of the sink, latching distractingly onto the elder's neck and leaving a sopping, bruising trail of marks.  Gerard's body bends in on top of itself, wrapping his arms and legs around the warm body before him, chasing the contact. 

"I'm not that strong..." He mutters, leaning back and already bracing his arms for support as Frank pulls off and eyes him earnestly. 

"You really think I'd let anything happen to that perfect little ass of yours?" 

Gerard flushes bright red and barely has a second to react when Frank spreads his legs and braces them against the wall on either side of him, dragging him right to the lip of the sink and exposing him completely to the chilly air. It takes everything in Gerard not to close his legs as Frank's warm eyes wander down his body to his groin. 

"Such a pretty little hole" Frank praises with a sigh that almost borders on besotted, ducking down before Gerard can argue to briefly tongue at his opening. The sound that this admission draws from Gerard's taught body is so guttural and wanton. He needs this so bad, his cock is practically gushing already, rigid and untouched against his stomach. A returned groan that reverberates through his soaked thighs dispels any niggling thoughts that Frank isn't enjoying the intrusion as much as he is. 

"Come on!" Gerard grits out before he loses his nerve, flicking his fringe out his eyes determinedly and pushing up onto his forearms, basically presenting himself as he urges Frank on. 

"Oh fuck yeah, baby." Frank doesn't need to be told twice, wrapping an arm securely around Gerard's waist and lining himself up with his entrance with the other hand. 

A million unbidden thoughts begin to bombard his head as Frank positions himself. This is going to hurt...did he open himself up enough? His mind goes blank when Frank slowly begins to push into him, arms scrabbling to maintain their hold as the searing pain takes over.

"Oh my god... doing so good." Frank gets out, already panting and visibly affected as he eases in further. 

Gerard is unable to reply, does his best not to scream through the worst of it, gripping the counter with white-knuckled intensity, head thrown back with the effort of not exploding. 

"You okay?" Frank asks, the rare shade of concern in his tone twisting something nameless inside Gerard as he stills. 

Gerard could almost feel the shattered fragments of his heart warm as he feels Frank brace himself to pull out at the first indication that the pain is too much. Fuck, he’s getting soft. This part is the worst and also the best - once he gets past the pain, he knows what's coming. If he could just get past the urge to shit that that the initial entry always stirs in his belly… 

"Ah ah ah - fuck...yeah, yeah go." Gerard finally stutters out, finally settling in the sensation of being stretched out and filled up, gasping when Frank grips his hips with a brutal intensity. 

"Hold on." Frank reminds him, but he's already begun fucking up into him, hips snapping deliciously. The resonating sound of skin-on-skin slapping makes Gerard's eyes roll back into his skull. 

The pace set is nothing short of brutal, drenching them both with sweat in exertion as Frank breaks him open viciously. But fuck if it doesn't feel good, good enough to ignore his toes cramping up and his knees banging against the wall as the burning sensation begins to transforms enticingly inside of him. 

Frank tackles fucking like he does everything else in his life, throwing his entire body into it with reckless abandon and looking way too good doing it, the destructive little bastard. The sheen of sweat makes his tattoos glisten in the failing light, wet hair flopping into his brown eyes, heavy lidded and darkened in concentration as he continues pounding into him. Gerard can feel the vice like grip of his calloused fingers digging into the fleshy roundness of his hips, spreading and holding him in place simultaneously. 

The rhythm is more about speed than style, driving them both to finish as quickly as possible.  With their adrenaline high and their burning, soul-crushing need even higher, this was never going to last. The pain in the lack of prep is interspersed with knee-buckling, grip-loosening stabs of pleasurable heat as the erratic flurry finds his prostate. 

"There, there! Right...fuckin...ugh, Frank if you move, I swear to god… I'll punch you in the face!" Gerard hoped to sound threatening but can only hear himself mewling wretchedly, blinded by the tightening of his balls and the hot twisting and coiling in the pit of his gut. The sad part is he hasn’t even touched himself, can't with his hands scrabbling for purchase on the slippery sink top for dear life, but he can feel himself getting dangerously close. 

"Oh, move like this?" Frank hums, adjusting his course. The pain returns, stalling the building in his stomach and Gerard howls in frustration. 

"Fuck you!" 

"You wanna fuck _me_ , now? Haven't even finished yet...you're an animal, you know that?" Frank teases, slowing his deliberations to a maddening leisurely pace. At this rate, Frank could take him for dinner and a moonlit stroll on the beach before Gerard could even begin to think about ejaculating, for fuck's sake! 

"If you're done being an asshole, can I cum?" Gerard retorts sarcastically with no venom in the words, too close to the edge to bother maintaining any kind of semblance of keeping it together. He knows how he must look - dick bobbing messily on his stomach, exhausted body beginning to convulse in anticipation. It's debauched and it's complicated and so fucking wrong, but it's Frank he’s falling apart for and he secretly wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Now you know that's not how you talk to me when we're alone, hmm?" Frank picks up his previous devastating ministrations before Gerard can brace himself, targeting his prostate dead on with every thrust. He fucking knows how good it is too, arrogant little smirk on his too pretty, smug face. 

" _Please_ , asshole?" Gerard whines belligerently, shaking so hard his teeth nearly chatter as Frank increases the tempo for his insolence. 

"For that, you can hold out a bit longer." Frank grins in satisfaction as Gerard resigns himself to his own personal hell. 

It seems like hours pass as Frank extends his brutalisation of his raw, weeping hole, releasing one hand from Gerard's hips so he needs to work harder to stabilise his weight and fisting it into his hair. The sharp bite of pain as he pulls viciously exposes Gerard's throat and one of his unnamed kinks all at once. It is too much to bear and there is no way that Frank misses this, pinpoints the moment any sense of logic begins to unravel. 

"Frankie, please let me come, please! I’ll gargle your balls, eat your ass, anything! Just please." Gerard screams, unable to control his own pleading babbling, completely aware that anyone within a hundred-mile radius will have heard his pitiful begging and not giving a single fuck as his dick prepares itself to prematurely spurt, permission given or not. 

Frank gives his hair another solid yank as he thinks this over (note to self: shave head, dye it a less flattering platinum blonde so it’s appeal won’t be abused again). Taking in his expression as he attempts to maintain control, Gerard's heart leaps hopefully as his dick jerks painfully in the same motion- despite the bravado driven bullshit, Frank is definitely flagging, his movements getting more and more erratic. 

"Fine...." Frank concedes, interrupting Gerard's elation with an authoritative tutting that means there's no way he's getting out of this lightly, "But no touching yourself..." 

"What the fuck!" Gerard mutters disapprovingly. It's degrading but at this level of infuriation and arousal, he's sure he can manage it. 

"…and you're not coming before you punch me. Then I’m going to choke you out." Frank says matter of factly, stopping and slowly pulling out as Gerard's head spins, attempting to sort through this sexual blindside in his blue-ball induced haze. 

"You're not serious!" Gerard protests incredulously, unsure if he’s more incensed at the sensation of Frank leaving him wanting or his insane demands. He was the leader goddammit, he was the front man, why the fuck did Frank get to call the shots here? This is ridiculous. 

"In the face. And I am deadly serious." Frank chuckles, pumping his dick with an intensity that signals that he has no intention of stopping before climaxing, "You've got thirty second before I cum all over you and leave for the bus without you." 

Now Gerard is largely opposed to violence and has never hit anyone who hasn’t attacked him first in his life. He's never understood the motivation, being so enraged that you had to settle the score with physical force, until now. 

With a striking speed that startles even himself, he shoots forward, fist curled and collecting squarely with Frank's chin before he can fully comprehend his actions. The smaller man is sent reeling, bouncing back into the wall with a sickening thud with the force of it, the arm previously responsible for getting himself off twisting violently. Wide eyed in shock as he comes back to himself, Gerard is terrified that Frank has unintentionally cork-screwed his own dick in the process. Until Frank uses the rebound to surge back towards him and Gerard almost comes on the spot when he realises he's grabbed the base to stave off his own orgasm. 

"Oh my god, Frank – I...." are the last words that escape Gerard's mouth before Frank slams back into him so hard that Gerard nearly goes flying himself. He takes nearly all of Gerard's weight on his snapping hips as he enters him forcefully, trapping Gerard's dick between their drenched bodies before wrapping his hands around his windpipe. 

The sensation of losing air initially causes Gerard to panic but he has enough presence of mind to maintain his hold, alleviating the pressure as much as possible as Frank aggressively holds him up by the neck. He begins gasping for breath and focuses on creating as much friction as he can as the clock winds down, wetly slicking the space between their bodies as Frank leans into him, driving hard. 

White spots cloud his vision as movement becomes a blur. He wants to cry out but he can't, drowning in the vice-like grip, feeling his eyes begin to get heavy and flutter closed as his body gives over to the sensation of shutting down in self-preservation. 

"Stay with me, Gee. Want to see your eyes." Frank demands. It takes everything in Gerard but he complies. In that moment, the possessiveness and desire in the black blown pupils before him is all he needs to feel completely safe, everything he’s ever needed and will ever need again. 

"Come for me, now!" Frank demands with a final hard squeeze that cuts off his airway. 

Gerard can feel himself screaming in ecstasy and relief even if he can’t hear it. The force of his orgasm hits him like a freight train, doubled in its intensity when Frank buries himself in him with a mangled cry that sounds like his name or a curse or a bless or both in one final, destructive thrust. He feels so used as he feels the cum paints his insides, face flushed from the lack of oxygen and the sensation of burning all over. 

"Fuck, Gee. You're insane." Frank finals murmurs, pushing a sloppy kiss to the side of Gerard's neck and releasing him tenderly from his grip, lifting his spent body back up onto the counter with strength that Gerard no longer possesses. When he finally pulls out with torturously slow deliberation, Gerard feels his limp dick twitch interestedly as he feels the cum rush out, soaking his inner thighs. 

"Yeah, I'm the crazy one." Gerard rolls his eyes before dragging Frank's mouth in for a last, bruising kiss. He makes a show of it, earning a hungry moan when he bites Frank’s lip, catching his teeth on his lip ring before shoving him off slightly too forcefully. 

"You love me." Frank counters, rubbing his chin absentmindedly as he drags his jeans, picking up a black shirt from the floor and cleaning himself off before throwing it to Gerard. Later in the dead of night, there is so much that has occurred that they will attempt to discuss and deny in the hushed quiet of their bunks, Gerard muses as he watches the younger man’s movements in quiet awe. 

Frank catches him staring and shoots him an impish smile, staring back at his midsection intently. Wiping himself off, it takes Gerard a second to catch up before he looks down at the item in his hands. 

"This is my fucking shirt, Frank!" Gerard bitches when he realises, "What the fuck am I supposed to wear?" 

"All I see is a lot of black, my bad! Guess that's a whole lotta your problem and not mine." Frank's shit eating grin is basically splitting his stupidly handsome face in two. Pushing aside the urge to kiss him that the sight inspires, Gerard vehemently wishes that he hit him in the nose instead of the chin. 

Still coming down, he's too delayed in his observations to realise Franks already made it to the dressing room door out of striking range, Gerard's underwear and pants safely stored in a bundle under his arm and out of reach. 

Oh my god, Gerard was going to murder him. 

"Where are you going?" Gerard cries shrilly, dimly aware he is still naked and the chilly water is still running down his bare ass crack. 

"Back to the bus. I'll tell the guys you were held up because you had to...what was the word? Freshen up?" 

Gerard feels his face go beet-red as Frank quotes his blatant lie back to him serenely. Busted. 

"That's what you were doing when I walked in on you, right?” 

Gerard had enough sense not to reply, knowing his already lost. In a last ditch effort, he glares darkly in the hope that Frank will spontaneously combust, alternatively wishing he had been gifted with the speed to catch Frank and tackle him through a wall. He loved and hated that kid so fucking much. 

“Now you'll have plenty of time to make sure your asshole is squeaky clean." Frank giggles before taking off, leaving Gerard with his cons, tie and an unavoidable boner as he contemplates both murder and how he’s going to make it to the bus and past the screaming mob of fans no doubt still lined up outside the venue without ending up on TMZ. 

When the guys complain endlessly for the remainder of the tour about how much he reeks, he will hold fast and remember that this encounter was a sign. 

He’s never showering again. 


End file.
